1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus using organic light-emitting devices (organic electroluminescence (EL) devices).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display apparatus using organic light-emitting devices for displaying multiple different emission colors has attracted attention as a display apparatus replacing conventional CRTs and LCDs. Each of the organic light-emitting devices is a spontaneous emission device which includes multiple organic compound layers including a light-emitting layer interposed between an anode and a cathode. Therefore, the display apparatus using the organic light-emitting devices exhibits excellent performance in terms of contrast and color reproducibility.
The organic light-emitting device is a thin-film light-emitting device in which multiple thin films having different functions are laminated. For this structure, a light confinement effect is generated due to a total reflection effect which is characteristic to the thin-film light-emitting device. Therefore, emitted light, which can be extracted to the outside of the device, of light generated inside the device is only about 20 to 30%. Therefore, the thin-film light-emission device has a problem in that efficiency of extracting emitted light to the outside is low.
In order to solve the problem described above, for example, a display apparatus in which a microlens is provided on an emission extracting surface side of an organic light-emitting device to enable the efficient extraction of emitted light to the outside of the device is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-039500).
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-039500, a method for improving the light-emission efficiency by the microlenses is described. However, display performance in terms of color reproducibility when the organic light-emitting devices provided with the microlenses are used for the display apparatus has not been examined.